Passion
by DevilishDesire
Summary: Hope is finally 21 and guess what he wants for his birthday from a certain rugged blond? BL SnowXHope This story contains a lemon and other sexual themes and is very short. If you do not like to read Boy Love, then I ask you continue to scroll down and ignore this fanfic. Other then that, enjoy!


"Snow!" My name left his rosy lips in a gasp, hands tangling themselves in my hair while I took one of his nipples in my mouth, tracing small circles over the other one with my fingertips. I then felt his lips brush over my forehead, his hands pulling me into his chest even more. As I ran my tongue over the swollen bud I heard him gasp again, whimpering a bit afterwards. "Oh Snow."

I then made the switch, feeling I should tend to the other while letting my fingertips play with the opposite as well. He then kissed the top of my head, multiple times, running his fingers over and over again through blonde strands. I leaned into to his chest, pushing his back against the bed and feeling his arch back into me when I let my hand slip down chest and under the waistband of his boxers, playing with the bulge forming. I pulled away only to pepper kisses down his abdomen, discarding his last source of innocence swiftly.

Teasing him, I licked and nipped at his inner thighs, loving the way his chest rose and fell irregularly as he struggled with the pleasure. He was practically begging for me, wanting me to take him, release him but I wanted to prolong this momentous night_._ We had only been celebrating his twenty-first birthday mere moments ago and already he had me intoxicated and getting ready to fuck him senseless_._ Letting my tongue slithering over the base of his manhood, Hope's cry filled the room, "P-Please! Snow!"

I answered his plea with a quick lick at the tip of the erected head before me. He bucked his hips slightly as pre-cum began to seep down the side. Taking his length in my hand, I began to pump slowly from head to base. Hope stifled a moan as he rolled his hips, matching the rhythm. Everything about him now had aroused me but up until this point did I feel like just losing control. The way he looked at me with lust filled eyes and how his lean body reacted to my every touch, the sounds he made which was like that of pure ecstasy all sent a shiver down my spine and made me hunger for more. I wanted to feel his heat around my aching member, to fill him with my seed, to claim what was rightfully mine. Just thinking about it was pushing me over the edge and soon I found my hand jacking me off at the same time.

I hastily took him into my mouth then, as much as I could without choking. Pumping the rest of his length left with my hand, I began to bob my head up and down, loving the feel of him inside my mouth. Hope merely cried and urged for more, his hands grabbing fistfuls of my hair, insisting I move faster as his hips slammed into me. I sucked harder and moved faster, granting his wish while tending to myself in sync with it all. Every now and then I would deep throat him, moaning to send vibrations up the engorged member that drove him wild. Hope's breathes were coming in shorter now, his moan's increasing in volume and I knew the both of us were so very close to reaching our peak.

"Oh God! Snow! I-I-I can't-!" Hope warned me but it was too late. He released himself in my mouth, the sticky fluid slithering down my throat as it came in small briefs squirts. I followed close behind, my hips moving faster as I rode out the wave of pleasure that came over me. _How good it all felt._

Letting the limp member slip from my mouth, I slid back up the bed over his body which was slick with sweat. I let our lips meet in a heated yet passionate kiss, our tongues dancing against each other, the taste of him still lingering on my tongue. _He tasted so good._

He broke away first, sucking on my bottom lip before nibbling down to my chin and capturing skin in between his teeth on my neck. He bit down hard, eliciting a hiss of pain from me before indulging himself with the spot as he made his mark. Afterward leaving a hefty purple bluish blotch he nestled his head against my shoulder, kissing my skin lightly before asking, "Already done?"

At that I laughed a hearty laugh. "Not even close."

-End-

**Just a small lemon idea I had. Hoped you enjoyed it even though it's extremely short but yea . . . Now I have to get back to my other stories. :D **


End file.
